


verbal keyboard smash

by Layni1771



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Nail Polish, Romance, basically minho is gay, chan never drinks coffee, feat. his three cats, lowkey projecting my love for coffee, mayhaps i need more sleep, minho and seungmin own a nail salon, minho curses a lot, minho finds that problematic, what are actual tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: In which coffee-obsessed Lee Minho is in love with his best friend Bang Chan, and Bang Chan's boyfriend Kim Woojin. He attempts to convey this message in the only way he knows how- Through coffee.





	verbal keyboard smash

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a loooong time since I've written anything new for a variety of reasons, but I'm very happy to finally post something again! This took me a few days but it's finally here. I really don't have much to say on this one, but I promised a dear friend of mine a while back that I would write a Minwoochan and I've delivered at last (India I don't know if you even remember but I did tell you I would fjdjksks). I hope you guys enjoy and please excuse any errors as this wasn't proofread.

Dark coffee poured from the French press, rich aromas spiraling up with white steam from the clear mug. The pleased smile that tugged at Minho's lips was soft and natural in the artificial light made a necessity by the dark evening. The sound was one of the most pleasing he knew, a thick yet clear _purupurupuru_ tickling his ears. The coffee was cradled gently in the glass chamber in an oh-so-pleasant way to the eyes. Gently, he placed the hot press off to the side of the sleek birch countertop so he could pick up the small spoon that awaited him. Minho's nimble fingers played with it for a moment, rolling the utensil between them before dipping it into his small pot of sugar.

As he tipped it, the granules rolled like a wave and sunk into the hot drink. The spoon tinkled while he stirred, creating a whirlpool. The man untwisted the cap of a half-and-half carton and narrowed his eyes as he leaned closer to the cup. After only a few drops of the white liquid escaped into the depths of his coffee Minho righted the carton and replaced the top. By the sugar pot it went, and three fingers slipped through the handle of the mug while the others wrapped around the glass, bringing it straight to his waiting lips. Knowingly, he blew lightly across his drink's surface, but Minho took the plunge nonetheless and sipped it. Notes of chocolate and cardamom soothed his aching heart in a way only coffee could.

Minho's eyes focused on the white subway tile backsplash he'd chosen himself. It reflected the buzzing lights on the underneath of his black cabinets and allowed him to see a distorted image of himself. As always, the image did nothing to show to turmoil inside. He seemed nothing more than serene, though he could admit the scent and flavor of his precious drink were quickly bringing him to such a state.

And yet his cellphone vibrated loudly on his island behind him to ruin the moment.

Jaw clenched, shoulders tensed high as he turned, Minho freed one hand from the mug to grab the offending object. The screen wasn't bright, no- He preferred to keep the setting down for the sake of his eyes, but found himself squinting anyway to read the texts.

 **channie <3:**  
minho, sorry about not getting back to you earlier. :((  
i was in a movie with woojinnie, i totally forgot to tell you. :(( do you still need help? i can come over rn

Minho sipped his coffee again, gazing outside his window. The sky's darkness battled with his neighbor's lights. Complex flavors bled across his tongue before he swallowed, the liquid just a bit scorching if he were honest. Thoughts seemed to clean themselves from his mind as his arm lowered to lay across his waist. His lashes stuck to each other with the next blink, and he shook his head as he tugged them apart. He allowed the message to remain unreplied and instead drank his coffee, peace laying itself over him like a loving hug.

 

He peered up from stirring his drink as Chan babbled mindlessly on, the corners of his lips turned up as he nodded along every few words. Seeing him like that was truly a privilege, one that Minho had no intentions of interrupting. Chan being so purely _him_ while he spoke was such an amazing thing. When he forgot his self-imposed boundaries and carried on with his tales, from one to the next, the raw emotion in his voice was unparalleled. His eyes were as expressive as a child. Chan became fully animated and absorbed in the world he created with his words. Minho found nothing more enticing than to sit there and sip at his coffee, observing his best friend for perhaps even hours. It was just too lovely, he was too drawn to Chan to get between the man and his stories.

Spoon placed carefully on his napkin, Minho lifted his cup to his lips and let a mouthful of warm coffee to flood between, sealing them as he let it linger for a moment before swallowing. Complex, deep, delicious. The artificial hazelnut syrup cut through some of the bitterness, as did the thickness of the cream. His chest seemed to clear with every deep inhale of the scent. Minho was fond of the dual-experience of drinking his favorite beverage while Chan got carried away. A corner of heaven, until it inevitably came to a halt.

"...You let me do it again," Chan accused, twisting his mouth into a pout as he leaned back in Minho's dining chair. He hummed thoughtfully.

"Do what?"

" _Tell me_ when I'm ignoring you and just go off, Minho," The man whined, rubbing his cheeks as though it would disguise his obvious blush as something else. _Cute_ , he was always so cute. He fixated his gaze on Minho, but his casual smile failed to fade underneath the pressure, "I'm such a shitty friend. I only talk about myself."

"No no, you talk about a _lot_ of things. Like Woojin hyung, for example. And Lixie. The emotional support dog you petted outside of the movie theater, the nice shirt you wanted to buy, what you ate for dinner last night, the girl you let borrow money in the third grade that you just remembered you never got back-" Chan groaned loudly as Minho continued listing on his fingers and buried his head in his arms atop the table. Minho giggled, tucking a stray chunk of overgrown bangs behind his ear. Even years and new experiences could never change the core of his best friend. He was the same strong, unexpectedly shy and inherently _good_ man that had Minho's heart in his hands and was too humble to realize. Endearing was his foolishness, honestly. And so were the flowers that bloomed in his eyes whenever he laid his gaze upon something he was fond of or fascinated by. In that moment, that something seemed to be Minho.

"Are you sure we're friends? You seem to bully me a lot Min, some people are starting to wonder about you and I," He wagged his finger around threateningly and took a sip of his hot chocolate. Minho couldn't help the face he pulled, which Chan was quick to comment on, "What? What, what'd I do?"

He tapped his finger against the tabletop and locked his gaze on the cooling depths of his mug, the color comparable to perhaps milk chocolate chips. Surely more delicious, though, and his lips puffed outwards in a sigh, "Why don't you ever let me make you coffee..."

"You didn't even phrase it as a question!" Affection-dripping exasperation upped the pitch of his voice. Chan sat back in his chair as he crossed his arms with a smile that thinned his pink lips. Minho jerked his foot out, connecting it to the elder's shin. Maybe annoying was a better term than endearing, or even infuriating as his friend's expression hardly creased with pain, "I just don't share your coffee passion, Min. I prefer hot chocolate and tea, can you fault me? I'm wired enough as-is. I'm sure that your coffee is amazing, though. You've made it long enough that I can confidently say that."

"You can't confidently say shit until you've tried it, bitch." Minho stuck his tongue out, and swallowed the rest of his cup as Chan made his attempt to crow refutations.

 

"I want to run far away," Felix sighed. His fingers were tangled in his own hair but his expression was much brighter than his words implied. The light in his eyes danced as he spoke, and Minho nodded thoughtfully, sucking at his teeth while his brushed dragged down one of the boy's nails. A pastel pink, fairly reminiscent of baby sheets coated it, shinning wetly underneath the lights. He heard Woojin hum off to the side, "Not like, because everything here sucks or anything. I love it here. But doesn't running away sound absolutely adventurous? I feel like if I did that I'd get this newfound appreciation and awe for the world around me. Is that crazy? I wanna _run_."

"Alternatively, you could just plan a trip," Woojin suggested mildly. Minho glanced in his direction and felt his cheeks flush when he found the elder holding Chan in his lap, chin hooked over his shoulder. His best friend was half-asleep in his boyfriend's arms, head lolling as he tried to keep his heavy lids open. Woojin seemed to curl warmly over him, his scraped palms curving to cover the other's joined hands. They seemed to be a scene out of a movie, Chan's pale collarbone peeking from his oversized sweater and contrasting with the honey skin of the person around him. They were sitting on the cream loveseat in Minho's living room together, and the indie playlist he had going made the atmosphere even more intimate. He took a moment to commit the beautiful image to memory before pulling himself together, focusing on his task. Woojin continued to speak, "It's less dangerous, more cost-effective, and just as fun."

"Lixie is made to be daring!" Minho flicked his brush over the last uncovered bit of Felix's thumb nail and tugged lightly on the finger, "Other hand, baby boy."

"Minho hyung gets me!" He freed his hair from his grasp and sent him his signature grin, "Imagine it. I just get up at six a.m. one morning. I head straight to the train station and buy the first ticket to anywhere I see that feels _right_. I'm totally following my gut! I hop on and I _go_ , and then I get off and play there as long as I want- Are you listening, Chris hyung? Then when I'm done I can take a bus as far as I want to the next place. I just keep going, and I meet a bunch of new people and make these amazing memories. I see all these beautiful sights I'd never see here in Seoul. Get this- I might even pick up a dog on the way! Mates, _a dog_! Then all the sudden I have this amazing travel companion? Then I realize at some point that I'm almost out of money and I make my way back home with a bunch of new experiences and thoughts on life."

The room was silent for a moment until Chan mumbled, a bit belatedly, "...I don't think pastel pink is daring...What happened to red nails...?"

"Sometimes daring is going the simple way," Felix stuck his tongue out, "Go to _bed_ hyung, it's two a.m."

"You two can take my guest room again, these will take ages to dry by the time I'm done," Minho admitted, frowning, "I have a really early special appointment tomorrow so I didn't bring the lamp in case I'd forget it on my way out tomorrow."

"How early?" Concern thickened Woojin's voice. Minho shrugged, but winced when his back cracked.

"Two hours before the normal open."

"How the hell are you going to manage that?" He looked incredulous as he gaped at the time. Woojin's jawline was strong in the warm lighting, the angle making it all-the-clearer to Minho. His expression wasn't that visually attractive, but it was so human that he felt it sink into him anyway. Just another reason to love Kim Woojin, as though there weren't countless already. Minho winked as Chan responded for him.

"What do you think? He still lives off coffee," He unfolded himself from Woojin's lap, stretching and yawning. Chan mussed his own hair, glancing blearily at everyone in the room before tugging on his boyfriend's shirt, "C'mon, let's go to bed. Goodnight, you demons."

"I wear that title with pride!" Minho called as Woojin complied, leaving the two younger boys with nothing more than unfamiliar music running around the space and limited nail supplies laid neatly on a coffee table.

 

Minho allowed himself some time to savor the feeling of the still-stranger's lips against his, soft and plump as their bodies pressed against each other's in ways evocative of the previous night. It felt the same but much less of a necessity, and a lot sweeter. Images of rustling grey sheets and moonlit skin played for his eyes alone to see until he gently parted from the man, offering him a pleasant smile. He picked up his coat and laid it across his arm as the other spoke, "Are you sure you don't need me to call you a taxi? Or want me to take you to breakfast?"

"No, thank you, I've got it all handled, really," The door was opened for him, and he took a step out, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Minho." He fully exited the apartment and walked confidently down the hallway, humming to himself once he heard the _click_ of it closing again. The building was actually a rather nice one, with vibrant plants and fairly new paint lining the walls. The tiles made a pleasant sound beneath his shoes, something that turned the corners of his lips up as he slipped his phone out of his back pocket. The screen boasted only a single small scratch in the corner from Soonie's claws when the cat had spotted a bug on it. Otherwise, it was in perfect condition even after two years of constant use. The phone held everything important to Minho- From precious memories saved in the form of photos and videos, to client information, booked appointments, alarms, and even his cards, he needed and treasured the device. It took only a few taps to pull up the number he was looking for.

"Minho hyung," Seungmin spoke over the din of a noisy kitchen. He could hear the clang of pots and pans knocking against each other, presumably on a stove. Simply imagining it made his stomach rumble loudly while he stepped over the threshold of the elevator, "Why are you calling this early? I thought there weren't any appointments until afternoon today. Did something come up?"

"No no, nothing like that. I was wondering if you have enough breakfast for one more? I'm nearby and was hoping I could join. If not, I'll just pick something up on the way home, it's no big deal." His body leaned heavily against the railing, still a bit tired from the previous night's activities. Minho inspected his reflection in the mirrors that surrounded him, taking note of his slightly-bloodshot eyes as he messed with his unruly bangs. They wanted to stubbornly stick everywhere despite his attempts at taming them with water before leaving, and he dragged his fingers through them with a pout.

"Of course there's room hyung! Jisung is actually over already, so there'll be plenty. How far are you?" Seungmin's voice had brightened up upon hearing Minho was in the area, and he smiled gratefully, "Should I have Jeongin walk to meet you?"

"Nah, I'll make it over in a few. Do you want me to pick anything up on my way?"

"Just come over faster! It's been forever since you came over for breakfast!" Jisung shouted from a distance. Minho covered his mouth to stifle the giggle, bowing his head at the woman who held the door open for him as a thank you. He walked quickly down the cold street, breath condensating in the air.

"Sungie, it's not even your house," There seemed to be some struggle over the phone for a few moments, and when it seemed like there would be no end Minho quickly said a goodbye that probably neither boy could hear and hung up. Back in his jeans the phone went, and his hands buried themselves in the warm refuge of his coat that he had slipped on during his walk. When alone the way he was, he knew his thoughts would wander, and they always seemed to wander back to the same two people. Minho failed to particularly have a problem with that. Chan had been his friend since childhood, and brought Woojin into their lives seven months ago. Minho was no fool, he knew intimately how deeply his love for Chan ran, but Woojin quickly worked his way into his affections as well. There was something so special about the energy the two had together. Their friends did nothing more than label the relationship _cute_. But to Minho, it was magnetic, attractive- Perhaps it was because he already found himself desiring the individuals' romantic attention, but seeing them together made the feelings only stronger.

There were years he could have confessed to Chan. His dorky best friend with the beautiful dimples and curly hair that felt so nice to play with. The driftwood that kept him afloat when his life was nothing more than stormy waves crashing into each other. Platonic kisses against his temple as he drifted off to sleep. So many moments and opportunities that Minho's pride and perhaps even fear kept him from speaking up. Instead, he chose to counsel him through every relationship, good and bad, and try others of his own. Between the two of them, the amount of partners that failed after only a handful of months was high. To the point that Minho nearly bit the bullet and tried his luck after well over a decade.

But then Chan found Kim Woojin and he couldn't help but keep his mouth shut. Woojin was a presence unlike any other. There was something centering about him. It seemed to easy for Minho to orient himself when around the older- And he had the same effect on Chan. Woojin quickly became playful teasing, friendly competition- Just who between them could claim the title of the most confident gay? He was guitar playing and pretty notes on balconies on dusky evenings. Genuine interest in Minho's hobbies and willingness to try them out, too.

Minho was certain he'd fallen as hard and fast for Woojin as his best friend had.

"And you're just going to keep watching them like an idiot, huh." Jeongin said through a mouthful of waffles. Minho promptly flicked a blueberry in his direction and felt immense satisfaction when it splattered against the lens of the boy's glasses. The younger whined unhappily, but Minho stared at him with a dead expression.

"Honorifics aren't an option when it comes to you and I," He motioned between the two of them with his index finger, "The others may buy into your maknae-on-top bullshit, but if you're insulting me you better do it _right_ Jeonginnie."

"I think you pissed him off!" Jisung piped up cheerily, oblivious to the whipped cream and syrup still smeared against the corner of his mouth.

"An astute observation," Seungmin's sarcastic voice rang through the room as he balled up a rag and tossed it in Jisung's direction, "Clean off your face, that's disgusting. Anyway. Jeongin is kinda right though, you're still not going to make a move hyung?"

Seungmin pulled out the chair that Jeongin was still sitting in, and slid one leg behind the boy. He wiggled and maneuvered until he was against the chair's back and his arms wrapped around Jeongin's waist. The youngest attempted to take another bite of waffle but Seungmin knocked his arm off course at the last moment and stole the bite for himself over his shoulder, chewing happily despite Jeongin's obvious exasperation. Minho smiled at the young couple though even he could feel the slightly forced quality of it.

"It's not that simple. I haven't told Chan hyung how I felt for years and he never figured it out, either. Then, after those years of neither of us finding anything that worked, I _finally_ start to think seriously about doing it and he shows up with this... _Amazing_ boyfriend. Absolutely wonderful and stunning and so good to him," He hated the thickening in his throat and stirred the coffee in the chipped Disney mug. It had a weak cinnamon scent, and the roast was so light he hadn't bothered to add anything to it. Minho had done nothing more than force Jisung to let it brew for a couple minutes longer before pouring a cup and drinking it black. The flavor wasn't awful, but it lacked depth and the coffee wasn't viscous in the slightest. It was as watery as the breath he inhaled. Unsatisfying, "I don't mind the casual sex I have, it's not like there's a physical need that has to be fulfilled. I'm a grown ass adult and take care of that myself. But it's just kind of hard when you're head-over-heels for these people and have no idea how to tell them. It's the emotional part that's empty."

"Have you considered just being straight-up about it?" Jisung's smile had long-since faded.

"There's not one damn straight thing about me, Sung," He rolled his eyes, and as he hoped for, the mood lightened a bit with his humoristic remark, "I...Can't. There's no way I can go out and say it. I couldn't just say it to Chan hyung, how can you expect me to say it to Woojin hyung, too? And huge fancy love confessions are tacky. Ugh."

"You're a piece of work, _hyung_ ," Jeongin emphasized the last word with an abnormally-large smile, "What's the issue? If you can't even say that much, then how do you expect to get a relationship between the three of you to work out?"

"Fucking _yikes_ Innie." Jisung winced.

"You're really pushing it today, aren't you?" Seungmin squeezed his arms around his boyfriend tighter, clacking his teeth by the boy's ear as though he were taking a bite. Minho took another drink of the light roast coffee. It was just _so_ unsatisfying, and barely heated enough to be considered warm anymore. There was no steam carrying a luscious scent to his nose, there was no note of anything special, it was as bland as coffee could ever be. His heart ached inside of his chest and longed for some of his own creation to soothe the pain for a little while. Minho loved the uneven, splintering wood of his younger friends' dining table, the awful yellowed lighting, the crampedness of the whole space, their presence- But he longed for the isolation of his own apartment and the comfort that his favorite drink, prepared by his own hands, could give him. He met Seungmin's contemplative look, "Minho hyung, just say it in a way that's _you_. Neither of them can fault you for trying, and it doesn't make you any less Channie hyung's best friend. So long as you're authentic, they'll be flattered even if the feelings aren't reciprocated. Now stop pouting at the shitty coffee and I'll let you make yourself some with my _good_ beans."

 

There were two things Minho found to be authentic in his life- Nail art and coffee. Those were the things he devoted himself to, the crafts he learned intimately and could detail the processes of the moment the information was required. When it came to the former, his high school friend Seungmin shared the passion, and that was why when Minho opened his nail salon he hired the boy as his first employee. However, he very much doubted that he could ever convey his heart through nail art. No, he had used Chan as a model for years. The older went through countless nail designs just for him. Even in their current schedules, he still practiced on his dear friend. Chan would never understand if he tried in that method, and Woojin preferred to keep his fingernails neat and clean at all times, something Minho could appreciate. So he was left with coffee, but that presented a problem as well.

Bang Chan never drank coffee.

"He's so problematic, what the fuck." Minho complained to Felix, squinting as he pressed an artificial jewel into his nail to complete the simple cross pattern on the boy's ring finger. Each nail had been covered in a matte black polish with only the ring fingers boasting the sparkly symbol. The other nails had silver polish dotted across them to imitate the beads of a rosary. The design, again, had been brainstormed between the two of them. Minho held the rhinestone in place with tweezers, mentally counting the dry time as his friend replied.

"Well, couldn't you just give him decaf?"

"That's like asking me to give him a pastry that got run over by a truck, Lixie," He shook his head in exasperation, "This fool. ' _I'm wired enough as-is, Minho_.' Ugh. He just doesn't get it because he's never had it. But if I make him and Woojin coffee, they'll get it, won't they? I never let anyone else drink my coffee. If I make them special cups a few times, they'll get the message, right?"

"To be honest mate, it sounds like Jisung came up with that plan, not you," Felix grimaced. Were Minho not so proud of the work that was attempting to dry on the younger's hands, he would have kicked him in an instant. He refrained, settling for a heavy glare, "But if that's what feels right to you, just go for it. I mean, the worst that can happen is that they don't understand and you find a different way, right? Try not to worry too much, hyung. I really think that once you say something, this'll work out for you."

The words stuck in Minho's mind for a moment, and he tilted his head suspiciously as he observed Felix. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get any words out he was distracted by the vibrating of his phone.

 ** woojijinnie (/^▽^)/: **  
Minho~ Channie and I are going to a new café later and we thought maybe you would want to go?  
If you're not busy of course. I wanted your opinion on the coffee lol

"Shut up, my heart," Minho clutched his chest, ignoring Felix's bemused expression, "Woojin is a fucking angel. I _love_ coffee."

"I think pretty much everyone knows that, hyung. What do the messages say? I can't see from here." The younger tried to peer over to see the screen but Minho locked it, laying it face down. He reached forward to brush his fingers through Felix's blond hair and the boy drooped into the physical contact.

"He invited me to go try a new café with him and Chan hyung later," Something pleasant fluttered around his heart at the prospect. There were a few times that he went out with the elder two together, but more typical was the three of them going out with Felix, or Minho going out with Chan separately from Woojin. Sometimes going out with the boyfriends left him feeling like a third wheel, but Chan was a great best friend and Woojin a considerate man. They always actively kept him involved. It wasn't like Minho had a problem sitting back and watching them together. If anything, it made his affections grow stronger as he saw how the two treated each other. Woojin and Chan were simply good for one another. While they had their differences, the parts that matched were great and the parts that covered the weaknesses were even greater. Such simple thoughts brought a smile out of Minho, "Woojin hyung wants my opinion on the coffee."

Felix sighed, inspecting his nails, "Imagine being that happy over a coffee invite...Could never be me."

 

"You didn't have to make that kind of face!" Woojin grabbed onto Chan's shoulder, nearly doubling over in laughter, "I thought the barista was going to kick us out!"

"I thought it was my _hot chocolate_ ," Chan defended himself, gesturing rather violently with his ice cream cone. Minho kept his gaze locked on the frozen treat as the three of them walked down the sidewalk. The streetlamps were on to light the dark night. A light breeze chilled Minho further but he took another bite of bright raspberry gelato nonetheless. Watching the couple banter was fairly amusing and as such he remained a couple paces behind, "Come on, imagine you're waiting for this amazing, smooth, sweet chocolatey _heaven_ and instead you get hit with this...This... _Bitter_ vegetable-y frothy hell. Woojin. It was fucking horrifying."

"How did you confuse a warm vegetable smoothie with hot chocolate though? Channie baby, the scent _alone_ should have clued you in."

"I don't know why you're so surprised," Minho spoke up, "He lives in his own world."

"...I think you're talking about yourself." The oldest slowed down to match his steps with him. Minho's flushed and looked towards his feet. The spoon hung loosely between his lips, pulling at them as his lashes fluttered rapidly in the cool night. Woojin's hand came to rest on his far shoulder and just a moment later the man fitted Minho against his side. Their heads rested against each other as they walked and he could hardly think beyond the warmth that accompanied the contact. The reassurance. When he looked up for just a moment it was to find Chan gazing back at them. The breeze ruffled his hair while his eyes glittered with affection and his dimples shadowed in the streetlights. Minho felt another wave of heat rush through him. It was so similar to embarrassment yet so much sweeter. He never wanted the moment to end but at the same time could not stand the thought of something unpleasant breaking it, so he spoke.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about hyung," He could feel Woojin's laughter against him, "I'd like to argue that I am utterly normal and you are the ones who make everything I do weird. I just _exist_ and you guys make a deal out of it~"

"Sure, sure," Chan's nod and goofy grin held too much enthusiasm to be genuine. Ice cream was smeared against his face, and Minho frowned. He fished through his coat pocket and tugged out a napkin, waving his best friend closer, "You take care of me so well~ Maybe even better than my boyfriend."

"It comes purely from being your best friend for years. Trust me, I'd rather leave you all to him but I can't break the habit," Minho sighed dramatically, "Woojin hyung, anytime you want to take Chan hyung and hightail it out of Seoul, just let me know. I'll pay you to take him far, far away from me."

"That's why you have a heart in my contact name, right?"

"I left out 'hyung' in your contact name because I have zero respect for you."

 

There was something undeniably lovely about being cradled in Chan's arms while the elder was asleep. Laying in the boy's bed in the early hours of the morning, still kept up by the caffeine of luxurious coffee even as his best friend had drifted off to sleep...His curls were puffy and unruly, but Minho could hardly distinguish them from each other in the lack of lighting. The line of his nose was clear however, strong even as it rounded to the tip. It led to the wide bow of his thick upper lip. His lips were so shaped, with their rises and falls, deep upturned corners, though often decorated with a cut or two from his unforgiving biting habit. They were slightly parted as he slept. Minho's gaze moved back up to focus on his lashes, average as they were. Chan was simply beautiful. Such a fact would be hard to deny.

His embrace was tight but not uncomfortably so. Minho had enough space to move back and untangle their breaths if he wished but he preferred to stay, not only from a comfort standpoint but so as to not wake his friend up. They were underneath the protection of a sheet and two soft blankets, both gifts from Minho. Safe from the chill of Chan's unwillingness to turn on the heater even in cold months. Their feet were bare and pressed together, Minho's atop Chan's to help warm them. Everything was so comfortable, from the ticking of an old wall clock behind him to the slightly-souring taste left over from his drink of choice before bed.

Minho felt at peace. Anything burdensome was far away when he was being held by Chan. It was just them and any thoughts that came to mind. Thoughts like sharing a chocolate croissant with Chan and Woojin at nine a.m., the flakiness of the sound when the latter would take a bite. Wearing matching pajamas between the three of them but claiming that the other two copied him just to incite debate that would end in a battle of tickles and shrieking laughter. Kissing Woojin's brow. Chan kissing _him_.

Just fantasies, but so precious all the same.

Minho drifted to sleep.

 

The noise Minho made could only be described as a verbal keyboard smash, the nail file falling from his grip, "Felix _actually_ up and left?"

"He's off to find a new perspective!" Jisung reported faithfully from his spot on the couch in the front of the salon. His fingers combed through the bangs peeking from Changbin's beanie, the two facing each other despite the little room. Minho rolled back in his chair to stare at them incredulously, yet Changbin failed to even glance up from his phone, "Packed a backpack and left bright and early. Changbin hyung snuck some extra money into his wallet before he left though."

"Hopefully he won't die," He shrugged with seemingly very little concern, bottom lip pouting out in displeasure at whatever was on his screen, "I hope he has fun."

"You two really let the kid just go. _Absolutely_ wild. Who's gonna counsel me through my love problems now? Who's gonna pay to make up for his nail appointments every two weeks? I'm trying to make a living here. Actually, you know what? Bin, up. I'm doing your nails and you're paying for it." Minho roused him, wearing a pout of his own. The younger groaned, shoving his face into Jisung's chest to hide. He stood before them, arms crossed and foot tapping. Jisung was giggling, carefully pushing his boyfriend back a little and adjusting the arms of Changbin's glasses over his hearing aids after they smushed awkwardly against his face from his attempt at escape. Changbin sat up and swatted his hands away, readjusting the frames himself and staring at Minho pleadingly.

"I gave _'Lix_ money this morning already, hyung!" But Minho was having none of it and tugged his friend over to the customer chair. Changbin pressed his finger to his lip, scrunching up his face and glancing between his lap and Minho's face as he forced the words out in a much-too-cute manner, "Please let Binnie off just this once Minnie hyung?"

He could do no more than stare in a mixture of vague horror and disgust as Jisung writhed on the couch. His arms were wrapped tightly around his stomach as he wheezed with laughter, to which Changbin glared at. Minho took a deep breath through his nose, staring at his ceiling as it was released noisily from his mouth. Perhaps some battles were not worth fighting. Between being forced to deal with Changbin's so-called _cuteness_ while painting his nails and making himself a wonderfully sweet cup of coffee, the latter seemed much more enticing. In fact, he had yet to consume a cup of his personal heaven yet today. Minho slept through his alarm and was forced to rush to open up shop, only to find two of his idiot friends had broken in already and were making themselves comfy on his couch. Leeching little demons. Minho was certain by that point he had made a mistake by letting them know where he kept the extra key, but the damage was done.

He waved Changbin away and leaned his head against his hand. Minho's eyes fell shut in defeat at the same time that Changbin hopped up in excitement to celebrate his victory and saved-wallet. A shame.

"Anyways hyung, we can counsel you in love," He looked up to find Jisung in the seat across from him. The younger's eyes were bright with joy, "You wanted to tell them your feelings through coffee, right? I don't think just making them a cup of coffee will do. That's so vague, you know? You need something a little better than that. Ooh, maybe you could put rings at the bottom of the mugs! Like three-way best friend rings, but romantic instead! Couple rings!"

"Ah, yes, let them choke on couple rings," Minho rolled his eyes, "Rings in food is unsafe and unsanitary. And they could get dropped down the sink when they get washed. _And_ what if they don't like me back? Do you know how much those things cost? Not to mention the fact that Chan hyung has _never_ accepted coffee from anyone, much less me, so there's no guarantee he'd get to the bottom of the mug."

"You're really negative," Changbin commented.

"Have any _better_ ideas?" Minho pressed.

"You could, you know, just say _hey I like you_ or something."

"Ridiculous."

 

The plan Minho had laid out was perfect, truly. Invite the boyfriends over to his apartment, make them one of his favorite coffee recipes, get Woojin to convince Chan to drink it, and wait for them to realize how much he liked them to make them coffee. Sure, it _sounded_ a bit ridiculous, but it really was solid. Not a single person had ever tasted a cup of coffee made by Lee Minho other than himself. That would be enough, if he played his words and cards right. All it would take was some confidence in what he was doing, and if there was anything Minho had confidence in, it was making coffee and being gay. Really, two of his three specialties. There were few things that couldn't be saved with coffee and gayness.

 **channie's minho:**  
hey, will you and channie hyung come over tonight? felix and i planned a movie night last month but as we all know the brat ran off. >:(  
**woojijinnie (/^▽^)/:**  
I don't get off of work until nine, but i can come over after! Chan says he can be there around 7-ish uwu  
**channie's minho:**  
lmao never uwu me again  
**woojijinnie** (/^▽^)/:  
uwu

So perhaps having to wait that long would increase his nerves, but nothing could be done about it. All that really meant was spending some extra time with Chan alone, and Minho could _hardly_ complain about that. It was even nicer as Minho had his cats for the remainder of the week while his parents were on vacation. He missed his cats dearly after moving away. Chan was well-acquainted with Soonie and Doongie as well and he hoped that the familiar man's presence would soothe them in the environment change. It seemed to be working as they climbed all over the man the moment he stepped into the door. Soonie hopped from the table onto his shoulders steadily, and settled around his neck as though she were a scarf. Doongie took a much less intrusive route, stepping all over Chan's socked feet and rubbing against his ankles.

"They love you, as always. _Cannot_ relate," Minho shook his head yet approached his best friend with arms opened wide. Soonie jumped down just before he leaned against Chan, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. His eyes fluttered shut while he inhaled deeply. The scent of fresh laundry detergent and sharp cologne made his heart ache in longing but the man's arms locked around him firmly. The pair stood just inside his doorway, and Minho sighed, "Thank you for coming over hyung, I didn't feel like being alone tonight..."

"Anytime Minho. You know that. Can you believe Felix really went on his little adventure? I'm actually a little proud of him, I thought he'd be too anxious to ever go alone." He commented. Chan and Minho were still wrapped in their hug, forcing them to waddle through his home. Minho felt far too comfortable to pull away.

"I'm worried about him though," The confession failed to come easily. Minho's teeth were deep in his lip and he only dug them deeper as he peered at Chan's considering expression. He poked at the corner of the man's eye, "Lixie's off all on his own and he hasn't texted me once. Has he texted you? I don't want him to get hurt, it's great that he wants to have fun and do some self-discovery, but honestly I don't feel good about it."

"Don't worry so much Minho, he texted me this morning to say he ate really good Japanese food for breakfast. Come on, have a little faith in the kid~" Minho was pulled to sit on his couch and the moment he was settled, his best friend laid a blanket over their lap. Chan's fingers smoothed out his eyebrows and he was met with a smile full of dimpled cuteness. He truly loved that man. Minho was so ready to finally let his heart be known, to let it out and stop holding back around someone so important to him. There were so few people that he had genuinely come to care for in his life and most had been introduced to him through Chan. Seungmin, Felix, Jeongin, Jisung, Changbin, all of his most treasured friends. And then Woojin, who had nested a special place in his heart next to Chan. He just couldn't wait to get it all over with. Even if he was rejected, at least his feelings would have been confessed. That would be enough for him.

And coffee was going to make it happen.

...Or so he'd thought.

"Yikes Minnie," Chan frowned halfway through their second movie, "Woojinnie just texted me, he can't make it tonight. His coworker called out sick, he has to work overtime."

"...Oh," Minho's eyes locked on the French press where the coffee that was meant to change his life was sitting, waiting. Brewing for the men he loved.

"He says he's really sorry, but he hopes we enjoy our night together. He'll make it up to you some other time. Is that okay?" The older's voice was concerned. Perhaps it had to do with the heavy frown and slumped shoulders, but Minho could not help it. His eyes stung a bit, but he nodded nonetheless.

"There's nothing he can do about work, ya know? Let's just have a good movie night, Channie hyung!" Minho heard the fake cheer in his voice as his palms clapped together yet Chan did not speak up. Instead, his best friend snuggled closer and pressed a quick, cool kiss to his cheek, presence an ever-warming comfort even while Minho's heart frosted over.

 

Minho was curled up on the floor, pressed into a corner in Jeongin and Seungmin's place. The latter was opening the salon while Minho took some time for himself. The time for himself was being spent on rough carpet and staring at water-damaged molding while Jeongin scribbled down notes on his reading for physics. The previously-white wood was warped and yellowed, disconnected from the floor it once rested upon. The walls were covered in the color of a stepped-on spider, a sickly green-brown that the young couple repeatedly swore they would change and always failed to do. He sighed and rubbed his cheek against the scratchy floor. Just as terribly uncomfortable as he remembered. Minho loved it there. It truly felt like another home to him, no matter how wildly his own place differed.

"Hyung, are you going to pout in the corner all morning?" Jeongin asked before coughing loudly into his elbow. Minho winced at the ugly sound.

"Did I imply I would do anything else when I came over?" Still, he pushed himself up and brushed off his clothes. He looked over his youngest friend with slight concern, but despite the cough he seemed alright. College homework was scattered all over his dining table but Jeongin seemed to be working through it steadily, the end of a blue pen tucked between his teeth as he read the page in front of him. Minho pressed his lips together to contain the fondness he felt inside of him. Rather than expressing it, he took a seat across from the boy, "Do you think I'm being ridiculous? Shouldn't I just give up? I had my chance with Chan hyung a long time ago, he's finally happy now. I shouldn't get in the middle of that. I should be able to let Chan hyung and Woojin hyung be happy together."

"Isn't that at the cost of your happiness though? I don't think you're being ridiculous hyung, I just think that when Woojin hyung showed up you were...Caught off guard. The only person you ever felt strongly for was Chan hyung, and then this new person comes along and you _both_ have strong feelings for him but he's your best friend-and-crush's boy. That's pretty disorienting," Jeongin didn't pause in his work while he spoke. His notes continued to grow in length as the pages flipped, "You act all confident but we know that you have a hard time expressing things directly. You worry about other people more than yourself. You think confessing might hurt the hyungs, so you're trying to not do it by using little inconveniences and your weird ass methods as an excuse. This is completely in-character for you, hyung."

Minho blinked slowly. His head slowly fell to the side as the words washed over him. The feeling was a bit shameful if he were being honest with himself. Not a single word Jeongin spoke was untrue. They were the same reasons all of his previous relationships had failed. Minho was not someone who would put his own happiness and needs ahead of anyone else's. He tried too hard to please other people, which would inevitably devolve into him pushing the other people away when he felt like he couldn't do that well enough and they deserved better.

"Anyway, just trust yourself! Chan hyung's been your best friend for this long, and Woojin hyung is always trying to get closer to you. They both have to at least _like_ you, right?" His eyes were sparkling when they met with Minho's. A bit mischievous, perhaps, but very happy. Honest.

"I think when a hyung is sad you're supposed to give him a hug, Innie," Minho said as the grin grew on his face. He pushed his seat back and stood.

"No, I'm doing homework, _stop_ -" But Minho was already crushing the boy with the weight of his body, collapsed bonelessly over him. Jeongin hit as his back, half-laughing and half-gasping for breath but Minho did not miss how at the same time, his friend clutched at his jacket to keep him there. Minho truly loved his friends.

 

 **channie's minho:**  
_channie's minho sent a photo_  
hey what the fuck are you so hot for  
save those pictures for channie hyung, not instagram. i'm trying to live a peacefully single-and-gay life!!  
**woojijinnie (/^▽^)/:**  
bitch you have never been peaceful in your l i f e  
**channie's minho:**  
chan give your boyfriend his phone back i'm trying to yell at him.  
**woojijinnie (/^▽^)/:**  
:(  
**channie's minho:**  
_channie's minho sent a photo_  
me @ you if you don't give woojin hyung his phone.  
**woojijinnie (/^▽^)/:**  
lol i have it back but please don't violently eviscerate my boyfriend.  
Anyway i save the best pictures for Chan so i'm sorry i guess?  
**channie's minho:**  
are you telling me. that you have better pictures than that. and you aren't sharing??  
i'm hurt hyung  
**woojijinnie (/^▽^)/:**  
_woojijinnie_ (/^▽^)/ sent a photo

Minho's jaw dropped and he looked at Changbin beside him. The younger was smothering his laughter behind his hand while Minho's cheeks steadily reddened. The picture was a very simple one, but simplicity was Minho's thing. Woojin had donned a loose white button-up and paired it with black jeans- Truly something right out of Chan's books. There was a soft yet confident expression, Woojin's eyes almost smug but perhaps that was the beautiful liner on his eyes. His smile was genuine while the sun lit the picture like it was a professionally-taken shot but those _eyes_. He dropped his phone on his dresser with a loud clatter and quickly brought his iced coffee to his lips. Minho took a long drink, savoring the way the milk in the drink mixed with the caramel flavoring of the roast. A medium one, so not overdone. Smooth, sweet, a bit artificial. It was delicious as it gave him a sensation he kept close to his heart, and it was able to cool his heated face.

"You're so gay," Changbin laughed.

"Says the guy with the boyfriend," He retorted, "Listen, Woojin hyung is _attractive_. You'd have to be blind not to see it, Binnie."

"Oh, I see it. I just, one, think Jisung is cuter, and two, am not completely wrapped around his finger unlike you," Minho stared at the younger and raised his brow, but Changbin did not take it back. Instead, he shrugged, "I'm right and I should say it."

"You can't say that about yourself you fucking idiot," Before any more words could be exchanged, Minho's phone started to vibrate violently on his dresser. He stood back up, peering at the screen, "Oh fuck. Woojin hyung is calling me. What the _fuck_. Get out of here."

Changbin pouted, "But I wanna hear this!"

Somewhere between successfully dragging his grown friend out of his bedroom and turning the lock, Minho managed to press _answer_ on his phone. He cleared his throat and pressed it to his ear, ignoring the man whining from just outside his door, "You dare to casually call after committing murder like that? You're just as bad as Channie hyung, you know. And why did it look like you stole those clothes right from his closet? Ugh, you could at least steal something _cute_ , like a hoodie. A disappointment, truly."

" _Hm, I'll keep that in mind for next time,_ " Woojin's tone was rich with amusement over the line, and Minho forced himself to smooth out his smile as he sat at his desk with his coffee. His gaze wandered around his bedroom, his attention locked on the elder's words while he sipped absently at his drink, " _So I committed murder, then? I didn't think the picture turned out that well but Channie insisted it was the best. Oh, also, sorry about missing that movie night _and _our get-together yesterday, too. I know you were looking forward to it, I really was too, but work is killing me these days by popping up out of nowhere. I'll make it up to you by taking you out to eat. Wherever you wanna go, whenever_."

"Oh, that is a _dangerous_ game, Mister Kim," He laughed, playing with his straw, "I have expensive tastes. You've seen my place. Do you really think you can afford me? I'll have you know not a single boyfriend of mine has ever left a restaurant with me and not regretted deciding to pay for it."

" _Are you implying I'm like your exes, Mister Lee?_ "

"I'm implying that I suck the life out of both men and their wallets, actually. I'm sure-" Minho cut himself off when Chan's _I can vouch for that_ came, albeit muffled, through the speaker. He could always trust his best friend to read his mind, "Yes, that. Channie hyung knows it well. But if you insist, I'll let you take me out."

By the time the two men finished planning out their meet-up with the occasional bit of output from Chan and bid each other farewell, Changbin had long-since ceased his complaining at Minho's door. The man looked at his coffee as he stood to open his door and his jaw promptly dropped. There was not even a drop of it left, only murky melting ice settled at the bottom of the glass. Minho was not one to drink _coffee_ mindlessly until it was gone. He always savored the end of a cup, knowing he would never again have another drink that tasted as perfectly and uniquely as that one. Yet while speaking to Woojin he had not once thought about the taste of his coffee. Minho pressed a hand to his face, "Oh my _God_. I'm so fucked."

 

" _Hyung_ ," Seungmin stopped Minho at the entrance of their nail salon with a hand pressed to his chest as he whispered. He made a face and shoved the younger's arm away but Seungmin spoke again in the same hushed urgency, " _Felix came back with more than just a dog._ "

"I'm- What? Seungmin, move, my God," He rolled his eyes and slipped around him. He placed his keys back in his pocket, making a strange expression, "What are you talking about?"

"He came back with more than just a dog," Seungmin repeated while he pushed open the door. He was greeted with the sight of Jeongin playing with a black, white, and tan dog on his salon floor. His brows furrowed and he looked up, coming face-to-face with Felix, complete with now-bright orange hair and an absolute stranger boasting a thick bottom lip and mole beneath his eye. The two were holding hands tightly as Felix smiled sheepishly at him. Minho was silent for a few long moments, staring with a blank expression at the scene before him. Abruptly, Minho shut his hanging mouth, turned around, and walked out of his nail salon. He heard Jeongin's bright _Well that went well!_ as the door shut behind him.

 

"That guy you left in your salon is named Hwang Hyunjin, and he's actually a pretty earnest kid. Same age as Felix, Jisung, and Seungmin, too," Woojin explained. Minho shook his head, groaning through his bite of salad. The intrusion of his place of business was the very last thing he wanted to discuss when he was seated in a fairly-nice restaurant with his crush. The chatter of others was fairly loud but not disruptively so. The salad was mainly made of spinach and bitter greens, but the dressing was tangy and bright in all the right ways. Something much tastier than remembering the incident a few mornings ago. However, the man across from him simply smiled, "He really likes Felix if that helps anything. Very touchy-feely. They match well."

"Well I can fucking _tell_ he really likes Felix, he left wherever the hell he was living with his _dog_ to come here to Seoul and get a place with Lixie," A frustrated sigh left his lips and Minho stabbed his salad again, "Jisung and Changbin weren't expecting him to move out entirely when he ran off. So that was a little shitty on his part? But more than that, what the fuck. I just wanted to come into work. Why? Why do my friends constantly invade my workspace, hyung? Seungmin works there, obviously, he's fine. But everyone else? What have I done to deserve this?"

Woojin patted his hand comfortingly but it did nothing to take his pout away, "Move your spare key Minho, that may be a good place to start."

"Nobody asked for reasonable solutions. Can you believe it? The Hyunjin guy is _cute_ , too. Like damn, Lixie really knows how to get the good ones. But my salon! A bitch is conflicted." Or perhaps the conflict really had to do with how much Minho wanted to lace their fingers together, seeing how as their hands were already on top of each other. No matter what, there was conflict and he was not fond of it. Minho took the last bite of his salad and laid his fork on his plate, staring into the depths of his black coffee. A dark roast, he was surprised to find, and crisp. Nuttiness was prominent with every drink he took, and lingered even after his salad. Coffee was a rather lasting thing so he was unsurprised.

Minho was struck by how peaceful he felt. If he thought about it, Woojin tended to do for him what Minho did for Chan in a way. Whereas he let Chan talk on and on about whatever came to mind, never interrupting him, Woojin allowed him to think on his own. He could become lost in thoughts and the man would let him until he came back to reality on his own. Just sitting in silence together felt so _nice_. Their hands were layered on the table, would one consider that hand-holding? Whatever it was made him happy. Little bits sparkled inside his heart. Minho was warm there.

When his gaze returned to the man across from him he was truly surprised to find such a soft smile being directed at him. The way Woojin looked at him was maybe a little familiar, but he failed to put his finger on it. He returned it before he playfully dug his perfectly-manicured nail into Woojin's hand. The action pulled a minor pout from the man which was rather ridiculous to see, enough that Minho pressed a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. Yes, spending time alone with Kim Woojin was certainly a nice thing to do, even if it was a rarity. All he could think was how much he wanted it to become the normal. Perhaps it would soon be time to attempt to confess again.

Yet when that thought struck him, Minho straightened up and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He was wearing cute clothes. In a nice restaurant. With his crush. Whom he flirted with before making the plans. And was still touching his hand. While smiling at him. Woojin seemed offput by his sudden change in demeanor. Before the older could speak, Minho waved his hand, "Sorry hyung, I just remembered something about work. Do you mind if I send a quick text to Seungmin?"

"No, not at all! Go for it, I have to actually use the restroom anyway," Woojin excused himself from the table and the moment he was out of sight, Minho took his phone from his pocket.

 **gay best friend:**  
channie hyung am i on a date with your boyfriend  
> _gay best friend unsent a message_  
**channie <3:**  
???  
you good minnie?  
**gay best friend:**  
forget about it, wrong number.  
**channie <3:**  
:(( you sent a period, are you alright?  
minhoooo  
:((

 

"So you're not gonna ask him if you guys went on a date?" Felix asked. Hyunjin was snuggled up beside him, playing with one of Felix's hand. Minho had to hold back a snort- They were cute, sure, but he held no trust for the younger yet. He dunked the nail clippers and glass files in the warm, soapy water and moved them around a bit. Allowing the files to rest at the bottom of the container, Minho focused on cleaning the debris from the clippers as he hummed a musical soundtrack to himself. Felix's gaze was heavy on him but he felt like the boy could afford to wait for a reply. He _had_ run off without even bothering to cancel his appointments for a few months. Minho held little sympathy for his friend and his out-of-control nails. He was supposed to be closed but _just for Lixie_, he had gone into the salon. Truly, was there a better friend than Minho? He doubted it, " _Hyung_. Don't ignore me, I apologized already~ Come on, I'm trying to help!"

"Hm, I think I hear a mosquito. Maybe I should smash it?" Minho said innocently while flicking water at the boy on his couch. Hyunjin giggled, "Lixie, it's been _way_ too long since the dinner. Asking now would make me look like a complete idiot."

"Let me guess, you'll suffer in silence instead?"

"Sounds like the gay mood, doesn't it?" He motioned the boy over and Felix pushed his boyfriend's clinging arms off of him with a grin. Happily, he skipped to the customer chair and jumped into it. Felix spread his hands out wide for Minho to inspect. He had to sigh. The nails were trimmed, at least, but they were suffering after not getting his usual treatments. Ugly and unpainted and just rather terrible. Minho shook his head in disappointment, "Baby boy. Have I taught you _nothing_ about nail care even after all this time? Absolutely ridiculous. And thanks to you, I had to turn to Sungie and _Bin_ for love advice. Don't you feel guilty? And you only texted Chan hyung! I've lost all trust in you."

"You're deflecting, hyung. Sorry about not texting you though, I was worried you'd yell at me for leaving. Though, I did warn you it might happen, remember?" Minho hardly felt that Felix bringing up a hypothetical situation at one or two a.m. counted as a warning, but it was what it was. At least he was back safe in Seoul, plus-one-boy-and-dog.

"Do you want me to ask if it was a date?" Minho jumped at the sudden unfamiliar voice. Hyunjin had moved closer without him realizing, and he looked at the younger with heavy suspicion. However, he seemed to be fairly serious about his offer, eyes wide with innocence and curiosity, "Because like, I'm totally new here. I haven't even met your guys' Chris, er, Chan? Whatever, I haven't met whoever he is yet, but I have met Woojin hyung. So I can pretend like Felix hasn't told me they're dating, and I can ask Woojin hyung if you and he went on a date! No one would suspect a thing."

"That's perfect! And if it was a date, then doesn't that make everything so much easier? That would just _have_ to make this so much smoother!" The youngest present clapped his small hands together in excitement, but Minho pouted his bottom lip out.

"That just means Woojin hyung likes me. Channie hyung is my _best friend_. What if he doesn't like me that way?"

"You're just an idiot, hyung," Felix sighed, "You never trust me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Lee Felix?" He poked his forehead, "Didn't I just say I've lost all trust in you?"

"Minho hyung, will you do my nails after Felix? I've never had them done before but this looks like a lot of fun," Hyunjin interrupted. He puffed out his cheeks as though he were thinking before smiling. Immediately, Minho could _feel_ how much Felix brightened up at the sight of the smile. He peered at his friend's expression and felt his heart melt just a tiny bit, "I heard all about how amazing you are at doing it, and it really seems like you know what you're doing. I'd pay, of course!"

...Well, maybe Hwang Hyunjin wasn't so bad.

 

Minho was scared, if he were to be honest with himself. His phone was gone. As in, he had searched all over his apartment and his salon and Seungmin and Jeongin checked their apartment and he literally could not find it anywhere. The device that held countless important dates, notes, memories had up and disappeared. Minho only had the landline at the salon to contact anyone and that was not enough. He couldn't stay there all day. He had to _find_ his cell. So many photos and videos he treasured...From Chan's birthday two years ago to the two of them on their trip to Japan, surprising Changbin and Jisung with a paid-for stay at a hotel for their two-year anniversary to the day he and Seungmin opened their salon, Minho could not bear the thought of losing the physical retellings of those events. Human memory was too flawed, and his phone held the moments as they were.

He needed to find that phone.

He wiped at frustrated tears and slammed his hands on his desk. Minho stood up to grab his coat. Sitting around wouldn't find it. Instead, he could hail a taxi to the nearest police station and see if it had gotten turned in. That would be better than waiting around. His lungs filled with a deep and calming breath before he tugged on the black jacket. Minho cautiously checked the pockets again, just to ensure that the item was not laying innocently inside. Disappointingly, he came up with nothing. That was fine. Perhaps his surroundings were quickly becoming blurred with his panic, but Minho was fine.

Quick steps led him out of the door which was locked just after. Minho had more than memories and appointments in his phone. He had _plans_. Things he wanted to say, things he wanted to do. With Chan and Woojin. All his feelings were contained in the dumb thing, and he wanted it back. God, if someone had stolen it, Minho was going to _lose_ it.

A hand on his shoulder startled him, and Minho whipped around with his heart in his throat. Thankfully, he very much recognized the person it belonged to, "Hyungs. Hi."

"Don't _hi_ us," Chan frowned. His pretty face was marred with concern, and before Minho could do much else he felt himself be pulled into a hug. He melted into the embrace that smelled of fresh laundry detergent and sharp cologne. Woojin's fingers combed through his hair and he sighed. Those two were much better than blind panic. Well, anything was better than blind panic, but Minho had to admit he was fairly fond of the two men he was with, "We were just leaving the zoo when Jeongin called us. I'm glad we caught you in time. Do you want to come to my place and see if you left it there? I know you left a hoodie of yours laying around yesterday, it might be in the pocket."

"I- Yeah. Yeah, that would be good," He nodded vigorously, "It could be there."

"Your hair looks great today." Woojin commented with a gentle smile. The change in subject was unexpected, but it wasn't hard to see that the oldest was trying to distract him. As always, Woojin was someone so easy to steady himself around. It was like he brought a balance to Minho, especially when he was with Chan. Minho and Chan had a _unique_ relationship, to say the least, and his best friend's boyfriend evened it out well. Besides, the small compliment did wonders for his self-confidence. Minho was always ready to fully own up to anything positive said about him. How else could he be a confident gay?

"It looks great every day, hyung, but thanks." A snort came from Chan but he only pinched the older's shoulder in return as the boys walked him down the street.

The thing about the boyfriends was, they really just made Minho _calmer_. The whole way to Chan's apartment, he was being entertained by some anecdote or strange expression. Rather than letting him overthink a situation that was out of his control, they actively worked to keep his attention and _that_ was something he valued. Minho was _so_ in love, his heart was so full when he was with them, and he really didn't know what he was so afraid of. Had all his previous relationships gone poorly, as in very poorly? Yes. But did Minho once feel the need to hide any part of himself around Woojin and Chan like all his ex-boyfriends? Absolutely not. Did he ever feel unloved or unappreciated? Another solid no. Did he think that Chan would throw away their whole friendship if he didn't like Minho back? Never.

"You know, I'm a genius," Chan grinned, holding up Minho's cell phone in one hand. The other was still holding Minho's jacket from the previous day, and relief rushed over him so strongly he would have tipped over were it not for Woojin's firm grip on his arm, "Come on, I think I deserve at least a hug and a movie ticket for this."

With pink cheeks, Minho tugged his best friend closer. Before he fully hugged him, Minho pressed his lips carefully to Chan's cheekbone to leave a light kiss. He then wrapped his arms tightly around the older, "Can I make you guys coffee instead?"

"Coffee would be wonderful," Woojin replied.

 

"Minnie doesn't make coffee for _anyone_ , Woojin," His best friend reported faithfully the next day. A smile curled Minho's lips upwards as the _purupurupuru_ sound of the coffee pouring into the mugs from his French press reached him. He gently set it aside and reached for the sugar pot. Light brown sugar granules rolled around as he brought it closer. Minho dipped his little spoon in and placed one spoonful in each of the three mugs, and an extra one in the third. Steam drifted up lazily and Minho shifted his weight from leg to leg, swaying to the song in his head, "You must be pretty special for him to offer to make you a cup."

"In that case, you better drink yours then," His boyfriend scolded him, "You always reject the poor guy. Isn't he your best friend?"

"He pretends to be," Minho called behind him, stirring the drinks. He moved the cups onto a tray and took a deep breath to steady himself. Slow steps took him to his fridge where he pulled out whipped cream. Chan _ooh_ ed from the table, prompting Minho to show him a middle finger while shaking it. He rolled his eyes, "This is what you've been missing the whole time, hyung. I never said you had to have black coffee, or something really strong, or any of that. All these years and you've never heard me out. And here I am, making you sweet, delicious heaven. I'm a fucking saint that you've never appreciated."

"I have too appreciated you! Every moment that I've known you, I've been really grateful. You mean the world to me, dumbass." Minho nearly choked at the words. A fool, Bang Chan was such a _fool_. Or maybe Minho was the fool. Who could tell anymore? He could feel the way his cheeks gained heat but luckily his back was still to the couple. Minho shook his hands out to stop the trembles and picked up the tray. He walked to the table cautiously, smiling at Woojin when their eyes met. The oldest seemed rather amused at something and he wondered if his face was still red. If so, he could blame it on the heat of the coffee. Minho put his mug at his seat, quickly followed by Woojin and Chan. The latter looked at it warily, sniffing it before sitting back in his seat.

Minho felt his lips tick downwards.

At the sight, Woojin sighed and picked up his cup. He blew at it before hastily taking a drink. Minho winced and reached forward to stop him but Woojin seemed rather unaffected. Instead, he shifted and twisted his hand in Chan's shirt, tugging him closer to fit their lips together. Minho's jaw dropped but he couldn't force his gaze away from the older's hasty kiss. If his face was not red before, it certainly was when Woojin pulled back, smoothing Chan's shirt out again. He patted his boyfriend's chest and grabbed his coffee mug, this time blowing at the steam carefully. He raised a brow at the two silent men, "Well Channie? Doesn't it taste good? Yours will be even sweeter, so stop teasing Minho already. I feel bad."

"You two are wild," Minho gaped, heart pounding in his chest. If nothing else, he could comfort himself with the knowledge that Chan's blush was far more apparent than his own.

"Do I win the title as the most confident gay yet?" Woojin asked. Minho stubbornly shook his head, "What if I asked you to join Chan and I on our date night next week? Can I win then?"

"Hey, we agreed I would ask!" Chan glared at his boyfriend as he grasped Minho's hand from across the table, "Minho, pretend you didn't hear a word he just said. Will you go on a date with Woojin hyung and I next week?"

"...What the fuck," Minho whispered, "You two are so _wild_."

Woojin shrugged, "I tried to give you the chance to make the first move. 'Lix kept saying _soon, hyung, soon_, but I just want to hold your hand Minho. Can I?"

"I- Yeah. I'd like that, a lot," He looked at anywhere but the two boys in front of him. Instead, Minho took a long drink of his coffee. Notes of chocolate and cardamom soothed his racing heart in a way only coffee could. After a deep inhale of the scent, he flicked his eyes to Chan whose dimples were showing with the smile that made flowers bloom in his eyes. They moved to Woojin and only found that mild amusement and deep affection. He looked back down with an almost sheepish smile, but as he sat there, Minho slowly came to a realization, "Lee Felix. I'm going to fucking kill him. Oh my _God_."

 

At first, Minho could not identify what woke up him. He squeezed his eyes shut, shifting in the bed slightly. Between Woojin and Chan, though, there was not much of anywhere to go. He was ready to write his early awakening off as nothing more than an accident and pressed his face more firmly against Woojin's chest. However, before he could drift back off, a small _meow_ forced his eyelids wide open. Confusion scribbled itself all over his mind. Soonie and Doongie were with his parents, so just who was meowing in his apartment? With a silent sigh he slipped beneath the sheets, wriggling his way down the bed to pop out at the foot. Minho stood and rubbed his arms to fight off the chill. Upon confirming neither of the men had woken up he wiped at his eyes and squinted into the darkness to find the source of the noise.

 _Meow_.

Minho yawned, shrugged on Chan's black robe, and stepped into Woojin's fuzzy slippers before making his way over to the balcony door. He carefully pushed it open, shielding his eyes from the brightness of a nearby advertisement. Upon confirming there was no cat in his immediate path Minho stepped fully out onto the balcony and shut it behind him. It was still rather dark out, but it wasn't hard to spot the little mass leaning against his window, especially when the poor thing meowed sadly again.

"Aw, baby, what are you doing out here alone? How did you get up here?" He cooed, approaching the kitten. They were brown in color, a tabby with black stripes and white around the mouth and toes. An absolute _darling_ in Minho's eyes. His heart fluttered his happiness and he extended his arm, wiggling his fingers. The small being took their front two paws off the window, balancing on the back of the loveseat and curiously sniffing in his direction. He shivered in the cool air but took another cautious few steps forward. Much to his relief, the kitten didn't seem frightened even as he continued his approach. As soon as he was in reach, the baby rubbed their face against his fingers. Minho smiled, "Oh you absolute _cutie_."

Minho stroked the cat's head before slipping his hand beneath them. He situated the kitten in his arms so that the sleeves of the robe covered them like a blanket. The purring he received in return nearly brought affectionate tears to his eyes. At the same time, the balcony door opened again.

"Minnie, what are you doing out here?" Chan asked, voice deep with sleep.

"I found a baby." He turned around and jerked his chin towards the little body in his arms. His boyfriend blinked owlishly for a moment before poking his head back inside.

"Woojinnie, I think we're parents or something." The older called. The sound of something clattering against the ground reached his ears and Minho giggled, kissing down at the cat. Just a moment later, the eldest appeared from behind Chan. His hair stuck in a thousand different directions and his face was marred with confusion, but he quickly noticed what was in his boyfriend's arms.

"...Can I name them?" Woojin questioned.

"Nope." The man ran his fingers through Chan's curls as he slid by him, approaching Minho. He gently rubbed around the cat's ears but clearly his attention was on something else. Minho was unsurprised when scratchy, dry lips pressed against the corner of his mouth.

"How about now?"

"Absolutely not," Minho giggled, "Meet Dori."

A moment later, Chan wrapped his arms around the both of them, pressing all four bodies together closely. Minho savored the scents of fresh laundry detergent, sharp cologne, and cocoa shea butter. Tiny teeth nipped at his fingers playfully and Minho could not help but think that, perhaps, such a moment was more calming and comforting than drinking a cup of coffee. Just maybe. It wasn't like he would ever admit that aloud, yet when he pulled back at the sound of Dori's meow and looked into both of his boyfriends' eyes Minho had the feeling that they knew without him even saying it. That was all good and well- He had a lifetime to work on it. Until then, he was satisfied to stand on his balcony in the shared warmth, the sound of cars drifting up to his ears in the early morning.


End file.
